The Miracle of Egypt
by dutchie
Summary: Grissom and Sara are going to a seminar that eventually becomes a crime scene.
1. Introduction: Arrival at Aswan

Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Grissom and Sara are going to a seminar that eventually becomes a crime scene. 

**~*~The Miracle of Egypt~*~ **

The City of Aswan 

**~*~Chapter One Introduction: Arrival at Aswan~*~ **

Walking into the entrance-hall of the Old Cataract Hotel, Matthew walked straight towards the reception desk. "Hi, I'm dr. Matthew Hawthorn," he said to the woman behind the desk. The woman nodded and turned around to collect the room key. She grasped one key of the panel and gave it to the man in front of her. "Room 46," she simply said and gave Matt the key. 

The woman clapped in her hands and two little boys ran to her. She whispered something to them and they nodded. They turned around and walked towards Matt and pointed at his bags. Matthew nodded and the two boys grabbed his bags. "Follow us." One of the boys said to him. 

When they reached the room, Matt opened the door to let the boys into the room. They sat the bags in the room and walked out of the room. 

Matthew looked around in his room. It was as if he had walked into a painting. This was beautiful, he walked towards one of his windows and opened it. The view was breathtaking, he saw the Nile and Elephantine Island in the middle of it. He could see a big building, the Aswan Museum. 

After a couple of minutes, he closed the window and walked towards the bed. He lay down and tried to get some sleep. The next day he had to get up early and he wanted to get some sleep before he would fall asleep at the excavation site. 

Matt woke up because of some loud noises outside. He looked at the clock in his room and saw that he had slept for six hours. He got up out of bed, walked to the same window, and opened it. He heard people shouting. Maybe there is a fight. He stuck his head out of the window and looked at the direction in which the sound came from. 

He saw some people standing in front of what seemed to be a souvenirs shop. They where arguing about something. He tried to listen to what they were saying. He had to smile. The sales man tried to sell them a little statue, but the tourists said that is was too expensive. Suddenly it became quiet and the sales man and the male tourist shook each other's hand. 

"Typically Egypt," Matt mumbled and closed his window. He strolled into the bathroom to take a shower. 

TBC…


	2. The Seminar

**~*~Chapter Two: The seminar~*~ **

Grissom sat behind his desk. There was a folder in front of him and looking at his face, Grissom was not pleased with its contents. "You've got to be kidding me," he groaned aloud. 

Catherine walked past Grissom's office when she heard him grumble. She stopped and walked into his office. "Something wrong Griss." She looked at him and saw that he was not happy. 

"Seminar." That was he said and rose out of his chair. He followed Catherine into the break room and sat down next to Sara and Warrick. 

"Catherine, Nick and Warrick, you have a triple homicide at the Monaco." Grissom gave the sheet of paper to Nick.

"Sara, you and I have a homicide at the Bellagio." Grissom gave Sara the sheet and left the break room. 

"What's wrong with him?" Warrick looked at each member of the nightshift in the break room. 

"When I just walked past his office, he was grumpy. He has to go to a seminar," Catherine explained to them. "But it also could be something else," she added and looked over to Sara. 

Sara saw Catherine looking at her and suddenly she got up out of her chair and walked out of the break room. 

"Do they really think that we are idiots?" Nick looked at his co-workers and smiled. 

"We are idiots," Warrick said. "Because we are talking about them around their backs. Just let them in peace, they both deserve some happiness and I think that they keep it a secret because of some people." 

"Like Ecklie and the Sheriff," Catherine added. 

"Lets go to our crime scene guys." Nick grabbed his kit walked out of the break room. 

Catherine and Warrick followed Nick to the SUV and got in.

Meanwhile, Sara walked into Grissom's office and shut the door. "What's wrong Gil?" she looked at him and expected an answer now.

Grissom looked up and sighed. "I have to go a seminar. The Sheriff insists that I go to this one."

"Normally you like this sort things. Do you have to give a lecture?" Sara was surprised that he didn't want to go.

"Normally I like those seminars, but now I have to go Egypt. I hate flying and now I'm gonna be stuck in a plane for…Let me see…" he shuffled through a stack of papers. He grabbed one and looked at it. "17 hours and 15 minutes."

"That's a long time." Sara walked around his desk and peered over his shoulder at the piece of paper.

"That's not all. I have to change flight 4 times," he groaned. "First from Las Vegas to LA, then from LA to London, then London-Cairo and when I'm in Cairo, I have to take a plane to Aswan."

"Nice trip, but we have to go to a crime scene now Gil." Sara grabbed her kit and walked out of his office.

"Great!" he huffed.

TBC…


	3. The Excavation Site

**~*~Chapter Three: The Excavation Site~*~**

Matthew drove his car towards the excavation site. He parked his car next to the entrance. He stepped out of his car and opened the trunk. He retrieved his equipment and closed the trunk. He approached some men, who came out of a small tomb.

"Hey Matt," one of the men said to him.

"Nice to see you Stephen." Matt shook his hand.

"Matt, I want you to meet dr. Will DaMarcos and prof. dr. Hunter Hayes," he said and pointed at his colleagues. 

Matt shook their hands. "I'm dr. Matthew Hawthorn," he said politely. He looked over their shoulders to the tomb their just left.

"You're curious, aren't you?" Will said to him smiling.

"Yes," Matt laughed. Matt scanned his surroundings and he spotted some inscriptions near the tomb. "When was the tomb discovered?" he said when he walked towards the wall with the inscriptions.

"Two weeks ago we discovered the tomb when we were digging. We hoped to find the remaining of a village. We never thought we would find a tomb here. The problem is that the tomb is covered with hieroglyphs," Stephen explained to him.

Matt was still looking at the inscriptions. "Does someone know what you found here?" He turned looked to Stephen.

"Why do you ask?" Stephen became curious.

"Just answer the question, please." Matt turned back to the inscriptions.

"The three of us know about it and two of our helpers," Stephen told him. "Is something wrong Matt?" Stephen started to panic a little.

"You have to inform the Egyptian authorities immediately. How far did you go into the tomb?" Matt traced the hieroglyphs with his index finger.

"Not far. The passage is blocked after ten meters," Hunter told him.

"Reading this hieroglyphs, I think you found the tomb of a high priest," Matt turned around and saw three shocked faces.

"This can't be," Stephen said unbelievably.

"According to this inscriptions, this a tomb of a high priest. I don't know which priest. Before I can go to work, you have to get permission of the Egyptian authorities." Matt walked towards the tomb and glanced inside.

"Sure. I will go to Cairo immediately," Will said eagerly.

"Don't say a word to anyone about this. Only the people who have to know. I don't want any spectators here, who can rob the tomb." Matt told Will.

He nodded at ran towards his car. After Will drove away, Matt turned back towards the tomb and walked past it. He scanned the rest of the surrounding area. "Is this the only thing you found here?" he asked them when the turned towards them.

They both nodded.

"I think it's strange. The tomb…I never thought that we would find something here," Stephen looked at Matthew.

"It is strange. A tomb alone in the desert, it doesn't make any sense." Matt spoke out his thoughts. "There has to be a temple somewhere not far from here."

"Your right. It is a high priest according to the hieroglyphs," Hunter said while she crouched down in front of the wall with the inscriptions.

"As soon as we get the confirmation, we can process this tomb and find out who is buried in there," Stephen said.

"The best thing for us to do is going back to Aswan. We can't do anything here, until Will comes back," Matt grabbed his equipment and walked towards his car.

"You're right." Hunter followed Matt and got into her car. "Warn me if we can go into the tomb. I'm at the Aswan museum if you need me." Hunter closed the door and seconds later she drove away to town.

"What are you going to do here now? It will take at least two or three days before Will comes back," Stephen asked Matt.

"I'm going to enjoy myself. I never have been in this region. I think I'm going to do some sightseeing," Matt smiled. "I'll never get this opportunity again."

Stephen chuckled. "You're right. And…if you get bored, you can find me also in the Aswan museum." Stephen stepped into his car and left.

Matt looked back to the tomb and smiled. _A new tomb discovered! I wonder who's grave it is_. With these thoughts, Matt left the excavation site.

TBC...


	4. The Journey

**~*~Chapter Four: The Journey~*~**

After they had processed the scene, Grissom and Sara returned to HQ. They dropped off the blood evidence to Greg Sanders. 

Sara walked into the layout room and snapped on some gloves. She opened one of the bags on the table. 

She carefully reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of clothing. She spread it out on the table and grabbed a magnifying glass out of her kit next to her.

She scanned every area of the sweater and found some blood spatters and two hairs.

When she walked with the evidence towards the DNA lab, she saw the Sheriff. Sara walked into the lab and gave Greg the samples.

"Miss Sidle," the Sheriff said when he walked into the lab.

"Sheriff," she responded and nodded.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously, "in private." He added

Sara nodded and followed the Sheriff to his office. When she sat down, the Sheriff started talking immediately.

"I just saw your work schedule from last couple of months and it's…" he couldn't find the appropriate word.

"What is it?" Sara had an idea what he wanted to say.

"When was the last time you had a couple of days off?" The Sheriff looked at her and he knew that she hadn't had a vacation in years looking at her record.

"I…uhm," Sara stammered, "a long time ago." She eventually said.

"That's what I thought. I want you to go with Grissom to this seminar. You don't have to go every day according schedule and another environment would do you good. You are one of the best CSI's here and I don't want you to burn up or something. It's time you think about yourself for a change."

Sara listened to this in awe. Normally she would have protested, but now… "I don't know…" she didn't want to sound too happy.

"Please?" the Sheriff hoped she would take the offer. He really couldn't afford it to lose her because she burned out.

"Ok. Thinking about it, I really could use a break," she said seriously. _Finally a couple of days alone with Grissom. This is just what we need. _This thought made her smile. "Was this all you wanted to know?" she asked the Sheriff.

"Yes it was," he replied.

Sara rose out of her chair and walked out of the Sheriff's office in search for Grissom.

She looked into his office but he wasn't there. When she walked past the break room, she spotted Nick.

"Hey Nick?" she said when she approached him.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Grissom? He's not in his office." Sara hoped he knew where he was. She really wanted to tell him the good news.

"They just brought in a suspect. He is questioning him now. He was looking for you. Where were you?" Nick asked curiously.

"O, the Sheriff wanted to see me," she responded and walked towards the interrogation room. When she walked into the adjoining room, she saw that the suspect was cuffed and was leaded out of the interrogation room. Sara walked out of the room and saw Grissom coming out of the other room.

"Grissom," she said a little louder then normal to get his attention.

He turned towards her when he heard her voice and smiled. Suddenly his face became serious. "Where were you?" he asked her.

"The Sheriff wanted to talk to me," she explained to him.

"About what?" Grissom hoped it was not about them.

"Can we talk about this in your office?" When he nodded, they both walked towards his office.

Sara closed the door and faced him.

"Is something wrong?" He was worried that the Sheriff had found out. He didn't want to loose her and he didn't want her to loose her job.

"It's not what you're thinking Gil," she said with a smile on her face. "I'm going away for a couple of days," she added.

"A vacation? Where?" Grissom sat down and looked at her.

"Egypt…to be exact, Aswan." She saw the look on his face and smiled.

A big smile came on Grissom's face. He rose out of his chair and walked towards her. "Are you serious?" he really wanted it to be true.

"Yep," she grinned.

Grissom hugged her. "Finally some time alone," he said when he released her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Just one more day and it's going to happen. _Sara looked into her closet to decide what she was going to take with her on vacation. Tomorrow night, she and Grissom would be sitting in a plane and going to a beautiful country. 

She packed her clothes into a big suitcase. When she was ready, she walked into her little office and sat down in front of her computer. She found a site that was for the city of Aswan. When she saw the pictures of the city, she already wished that she was there.

Meanwhile, Grissom was also sitting behind his computer and looking for some places where he could take Sara. When he saw the pictures of Aswan, he was in awe. It was beautiful, and it was great city to do some sightseeing. After a while, he shut down the computer and climbed into bed. 

Tomorrow the adventure would begin.__

TBC…


	5. The Lost Tomb

AN: In reality Farouk Hosni is the minister of Culture in Egypt and dr. Zahi Hawass is the Secretary General of Egypt's Supreme Council of Antiquities. I used other names for this story.

AN2: Thank you very much for the feedback.****

**~*~Chapter Five: The Lost Tomb~*~**

Two days later, Will returned to Aswan. Two men accompanied him. They walked into the Aswan Museum looking for Stephen and Hunter.

They found them both hunched over some maps of the area where they found the tomb.

"Did you find anything else?" Will asked curiously.

"Hey Will," Hunter said and looked to the two men behind him.

"This is mister Henry and dr. Sekhet. They wanted to see the tomb themselves," Will explained.

Stephen and Hunter nodded.

"No problem," Stephen said. "I'm going to call Matt." He walked out of the room and went to his office.

Hunter approached the men and shook their hands. "I'm prof. dr. Hunter Hayes," she said.

"I heard a lot about you dr. Hayes," dr. Sekhet said to her.

"Call me Hunter and I can say the same," she said and smiled.

"You can call me Misha if you want too," he laughed. "Mister Henry is the minister of Culture."

"Nice to meet you," mister Henry said, "and you can call me Sahla," he added.

"Ok, We can go to the excavation site if Stephen comes back." Will turned around and walked out of the room and towards Stephen's office.

"Who is this guy Matt?" Misha asked Hunter.

"Dr. Matthew Hawthorn is an expert in reading and decipher Hieroglyphs," explained to them. 

Stephen and Will joined them again and headed towards their cars. A couple of minutes later they were on their way to the excavation site.

When they arrived at the excavation site, Matt was already there.

The three men shook hands and introduced themselves.

They all walked towards the tomb and got in. Misha tried read the hieroglyphs as well as he could. "It's a high priest, but the name…I don't know." Misha walked further into the tomb until he reached the wall. "It's still sealed off. If you are lucky, this tomb is not robbed."

"I hope so," Stephen said. "Do we have permission to open up the tomb?" Stephen looked at the men.

When the both nodded, Stephen smiled. "I really want to know whose tomb this is."

"I think we all do," Misha exclaimed happily, "and hope that the tomb is still intact," he added.

"Yeah, I'm going to check out these inscriptions. Maybe these hieroglyphs tell me more then those outside." Matt opened a kit and grabbed his camera. He shot some pictures of the wall and walked outside. He also made some pictures form the inscription outside the tomb.

"I'm going to prepare myself to open the tomb," Stephen told the two men. "Hunter?" he asked.

"What is it?" Hunter looked up.

"We first have to make a hole in the wall. I want to sure that we don't get a nasty surprise when we open the tomb." Stephen opened his bag and retrieved a small hand drill out of it. "We have to be extremely carefully," he told Hunter. He searched for the right spot and started working. 

Meanwhile Hunter walked to her car and retrieved a small camera that would fit through the small hole.

Misha walked up to Matt and crouched down next to him. "Is it hard to read?" he asked Matt because he saw that many of the hieroglyphs were damaged.

"It's not so bad. Just takes a little longer to decipher them," Matt looked at the man next to him. Matt took at little brush out of his kit and brushed of some sand. "The only thing that's strange about this all is that nowhere is mentioned a name or a place and there has to be a temple not far from here."

"That's what Will told us, but first we have to concentrate on the tomb." Misha rose up and walked back into the tomb.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grissom was packing his clothes, when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and smiled. He stepped aside to let Sara in. 

Sara walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Are you ready?" she asked him with a huge smile on her face.

"Almost," he said and walked into the kitchen. When he came back, he handed Sara a mug of coffee and kissed her. "I'm going to pack the rest of my stuff and then we can go," he said when he walked into his bedroom.

"Ok," Sara replied and sipped her coffee.

Ten minutes later Grissom walked out of his bedroom with two large suitcases. "I'm ready," he said.

"Lets go," Sara said and opened the front door. Grissom walked up to Sara's car and opened the trunk. He placed his bags next to Sara's and closed the trunk.

He got in the car and Sara drove away to the airport.

"Is Nick going to pick up your car?" Grissom asked when they were at the airport.

"No, Warrick comes to pick it up." Sara opened the trunk and retrieved the bags. "I gave him my spare keys."

Grissom nodded and grabbed his bags.

Inside, they located the gate easily and checked in. Ten minutes later, they boarded the plane.

"We have seat C4 and C5," Grissom said when he looked on the tickets. When they found their seats, they quickly sat down.

Ten minutes later, the plane was in the air and on its way to LA. Luckily they didn't have to wait long in LA.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the air again and on their way to London, where they had to switch flight again. 

Not long after the plane was in the air, Grissom and Sara were sleeping. They woke up just before the plane landed in London. 

"I hate this," Grissom muttered when he collected his bags.

"Come on, stop complaining Gil." Sara grabbed her bags and walked to Gate 5 followed by Grissom.

Now, they had to wait for two hours for their next flight. Grissom mood became worse. Sara was starting to get irritated by Grissom's behavior.

"If you don't stop complaining now, I'm going to take the next flight back to Las Vegas," Sara said and looked as annoyed as she could.

"Ok, ok." Grissom saw that he was irritating Sara with his behavior, but he couldn't help it. He hated long flights and he hated waiting between flights even more. He sat down next to her and waited for the next flight.

When they finally sat in the plane, Grissom glanced at Sara. "Where you serious?" he asked her.

"About what?" Sara didn't know what he was talking about.

"About taking the next flight to Las Vegas," Grissom clarified for her.

"I don't know, but your behavior was a little annoying," she said honestly to him.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he couldn't explain why he could get so upset by this.

"It's ok. Lets get some more sleep." Sara grasped one of the blankets and covered herself with it. Five minutes later Sara was in a deep sleep.

Grissom looked at her sleeping form and started daydreaming. He was the happiest man on earth. He never thought that he and Sara would start a relationship, not after what he had put her through these last couple of moths. However, she forgave him. He was glad she did.

When he heard the captain's voice, he woke Sara up. Moments later they landed in Cairo. When they stepped out of the plane, the heat crashed down at them.

"Nice weather," Sara said and looked over to Grissom.

"You'll get used to it," Grissom whispered in her ear.

"If you say so." Sara grasped Grissom's hand and they walked hand in hand towards the next plane.

Finally, their plane landed in Aswan. Grissom and Sara were both beat. When they arrived at the hotel, they checked in. When they were in their room, they both undressed and got into bed. Moments later they both were sleeping.

TBC…


	6. Sightseeing

**~*~Chapter Six: Sightseeing~*~**

Early in the morning, Sara and Grissom woke up because of some strange noises.

They both dressed and walked out of their room. When they came downstairs, they saw the source of the noise. It was of group of men outside the hotel selling their products.

"How late is our first lecture?" Sara asked Grissom.

Grissom looked at his watch and looked up. "At 2.30," he answers and walked towards one of the stands. Sara followed him. She almost collided with him when he suddenly stopped. Sara looked at him and saw something in his eyes, but she didn't know exactly what.

"Hi Gil," a man said to him with a grin.

"Sam," Grissom responded coldly.

"Still mad at me?" Sam smiled.

"I think mad isn't the appropriate word Sam," Grissom responded and walked past him followed by Sara.

"Who was that?" Sara asked curiously.

"He _was_ a friend of mine," Grissom said and turned to Sara. "I don't want to talk about him."

Sara nodded and didn't ask him the question she wanted to ask. After a while walking around town they went back to the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the excavation site, Stephen made the hole in the wall. Hunter gave Stephen the little camera. Stephen carefully pushed the camera in the hole he made.

Hunter switched on her computer and hooked up the camera. Five minutes later, they could see what was in the other room.

Matthew walked into the tomb to find Stephen and Hunter. "Guys I have to go back to Aswan for the seminar. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Matthew saw them nod. He walked out of the tomb, got into his car, and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara and Grissom sat down at a table in the conference room. "Do you want something to drink?" Grissom asked her.

"Yeah, I want some coffee." Sara looked up and smiled.

"Ok," Grissom said and walked towards the bar. "Two coffee please?" he asked the waiter. 

The waiter poured in two coffees and gave them to Grissom. Grissom gave him some money and walked back towards his table. He sat down next to Sara and gave her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she said and smiled.

"Your welcome," Grissom responded with a smirk.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a man asked Grissom.

Grissom turned around when he heard the voice. "Matthew?" Grissom was surprised to see him here.

"Gil?" Matt shook Grissom's hand. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine. Please sit down Matthew," Grissom pointed at a chair, "This is Sara Sidle."

Matthew shook Sara's politely and sat down. "Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew Hawthorn."

"Nice to meet you Matthew," Sara replied.

"What are you doing here?" Grissom asked Matt curiously.

"We discovered a tomb not far from here and we don't know whose tomb it is," Matthew explained to them.

"Matt is an Egyptologist," Grissom explained to Sara when he saw her face.

"Is it robbed?" Sara asked Matthew curiously.

"I hope not. The tomb was closed, but you never know," Matt looked to Grissom.

"Our old friend is also here," Grissom said to Matt. 

"I hope it's not Sam." When Matt saw that Grissom nodded, he started to feel a little uncomfortable. 

"What the hell is he doing here," Matthew grumbled.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Grissom looked at his friend.

"What is this about Sam?" Sara asked the two men.

"Sam was a friend of us until he betrayed us," Matt tried to explain. "Sam is also an Egyptologist, but…"

"But what?" Sara had the feeling that Sam had something to do with smuggling artifacts abroad.

"He was convicted for…" Grissom said but was interrupted by Sara.

"Smuggling…right?" Sara looked at them and saw them nod.

Suddenly the lights went out and one of the lectures started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephen and Hunter both looked at the computer screen. Stephen tried to turn the camera a bit and what the saw was unbelievable.

The tomb wasn't robbed. They saw statues covered in gold and walls full with hieroglyphs. They looked at each other and smiled.

They carefully started to remove the wall. After eleven hours, they managed to make a big enough hole to crawl through.

When they were inside the tomb, Stephen grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. They saw a big wooden boot and a lot of statues. They walked further into the tomb and discovered more statues. Then Hunter saw something that was familiar.

"Isn't that a statue of Djoser?" Hunter pointed at a small statue in front of her.

Stephen crouched down in front of it and looked at it. "You're right, it's a statue of Djoser."

"That's odd. Djoser is …" Hunter's voice trailed off.

Stephen looked up and saw her shocked face. "What?" he asked.

Hunter pointed at the wall in front of him.

"Heliopolos," was all she said.

"Imhotep…" Stephen looked stunned.

Hunter walked towards a wall that was covered in hieroglyphs and started reading as well as she could. "peace" , "the one". She stopped reading and turned back towards Stephen. "It's Imhotep's tomb," she said. She pointed at the wall. "It says: the one that comes in peace."

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the lecture, Sara and Grissom walked with Matthew towards one of the local coffee bars.

"How long are you now living in Egypt?" Sara asked Matthew curiously.

"I don't live in Egypt," Matthew laughed. "I work in the museum of Fine Arts in Boston. A friend of mine, dr. Stephen Terry, asked for my help. They discovered a tomb and they asked me to decipher the hieroglyphs in the tomb."

"Interesting," Grissom said.

"If you want, you both can go with me and I will show you the tomb," Stephen knew that Grissom would be interested.

Grissom looked at Sara. When he saw her nod enthusiastically, he smiled. "We would love to see the tomb Stephen," he answered and smiled. "Tomorrow we don't have a lecture," Grissom looked at Stephen.

"Ok, I will pick you both up at 9 o'clock in front of your hotel." Stephen shook their hands and left the bar.

Moment later, Grissom and Sara walked back to the hotel and tried to get some sleep.

TBC…  


	7. The Murder

**~*~Chapter Seven: The Murder~*~**

Next morning Grissom and Sara waited in front of the hotel. At nine o'clock sharp, Matthew arrived.

"Good morning," Matthew said with a smile.

"Morning," Sara and Grissom replied.

"I have to pick up a colleague of mine first," Matthew told them when he drove towards the island Elephantine. On that island, the Aswan Museum was located.

Ten minutes later, Matthew parked his car. He got out of the car and walked towards one of the men.

"Have you seen Will?" he asked the man friendly.

"Didn't see him this morning Matthew," the man shrugged.

"Ok, thanks Salidh." Matthew turned around and got into the car. "Will isn't there. That's strange."

"Why is it strange?" Grissom asked curiously.

"Will is a workaholic. He's always at the museum," Matthew got a bad feeling. "I'm going to his hotel. Sorry guys," he said apologetic towards Grissom and Sara.

"We can take this trip an other time," Grissom told him and looked at Sara who nodded.

"Maybe he overslept," Matthew said to know one in particular.

"Maybe he did." Grissom tried to calm down his friend.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Old Cataract Hotel and Matthew jumped out of the car and ran into the hotel. Grissom and Sara followed him at a distant. Matthew stopped in front Will's room and knocked. Matthew noticed that the door wasn't locked. 

Before Matthew touched the door handle, Grissom grasped his wrist.

"Wait," he almost yelled. Grissom grabbed his handkerchief and slowly opened the door. What he witnessed was horrid. Will was lying on the floor. His hands were bound behind his back and Grissom saw a lot of blood underneath him.

Matthew looked into the room and then turned around immediately. "O my god," he whispered and sat down quickly. 

Sara looked at Grissom. "We need to call the police," he whispered to Sara.

Sara nodded and ran downstairs. Moments later she came back with a couple of men. They looked into the room and they also turned away from the sight in front them.

Grissom crouched down next to Matthew and looked at his friend. "Matthew?" he said and touched his shoulder.

Matthew looked up with red trimmed eyes. "Why?" Matthew couldn't believe his friend and colleague was dead.

"Could this have something to do with the tomb you found?" Sara asked Matthew.

Matthew's head jerked up and looked at her in horror. "Hunter and Stephen…" he said in shock.

"Where are they Matthew?" Grissom feared for their lives.

"They are at the tomb," Matthew tried to stand up. Grissom supported his friend and looked at Sara.

Sara turned to a police officer and explained the situation to him.

"Do you know where the excavation site is?" the police officer asked her but Sara shook her head.

Sara turned back to Grissom and Matthew. "Matt, where exactly is this tomb located?" Sara asked him.

"I can show you," he responded and tried to walk down the stairs. Grissom grabbed him when he saw him fall. 

"Sit down Matt," Grissom ordered.

Matthew sank on the floor. Grissom knew he was in shock, but they needed to go to the site. Two more lives could be in danger.

"Matthew, where exactly is the site. Your friends lives could be in danger." Grissom knew he had to pressure Matt, otherwise they would never find them.

"I need to go with you," he finally said and tried to stand up again. Grissom and Sara supported him and they walked slowly out of the hotel towards Matthew's car.

"We will follow you?" the police officer said to Sara.

Matthew told Grissom how to drive and moments later they were on their way to the tomb.

Twenty minutes later Grissom stopped next to the tomb. Matthew insisted on going into the tomb first. He didn't want anyone to disturb the tomb.

Matthew and three police officers entered the tomb. Five minutes later, the police officers came out. 

Matthew looked at the floor and saw dragging marks. He also saw that the wall, where Stephen and Hunter drilled a hole in, was gone. The only thing he saw were the hieroglyphs on the wall, he didn't see any statues. When he rounded a corner, he saw blood on the floor. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. 

He turned around and saw a man. He was dressed as…a pharaoh. Then…everything went black.

Grissom walked into the tomb and one of the officers gave him a flashlight. He thanked him and then he walked further into the tomb.

The police officers decided to go back because they didn't find anything. Sara couldn't believe her ears. Two Egyptologist were missing and they went back to the city, without an investigation.

Outside, Sara was waiting for Grissom to return. When he didn't show up she went into the tomb. Grissom looked at the drag marks on the floor. 

"What did you find?" Sara asked curiously when she crouched beside him.

"Drag marks," he said and pointed at them.

Suddenly they heard a bang further into the tomb. Sara looked Grissom. "Stay behind me," he said when he walked into the direction of the sound. When they rounded a corner, they stood before a wall. "What the hell…" Grissom said. "Where's Matthew?" They looked around and noticed the blood. "Lets get out of here," Sara whispered and turned around. She saw a man dressed as a pharaoh. She saw that he had something in his hand.

Sara let out a yelp, but it was too late. 

TBC…


	8. Curse of the Pharaoh

AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I broke two fingers last week.

**~*~Chapter Eight: Curse of the Pharaoh~*~**

When Grissom heard Sara scream, he turned around immediately. He saw Sara lying on the floor and not far from her was standing a man who was dressed as a pharaoh. The man ran towards Grissom and blew something in his face. 

Grissom's hands went up to his face but before they reached his face, he collapsed onto the floor. He looked up towards the man and then everything went black.

"Get them out of here Bomani," the man hissed towards an other man who was coming out of a secret hiding place. 

The man dressed as a pharaoh gently lifted Sara up and carried her to the hiding place. Bomani tried to do the same with Grissom but he could lift him up by himself. "I need some help Adom," he whispered to Adom. Adom ran out of the hiding place and grabbed Grissom's legs. He carried him as fast as they could into the hiding place. When they where safely inside, Adom closed the door.

Seconds later, Sam walked around the corner. "What the hell…where are they?" Sam looked around but saw nothing. "This can't be," he muttered under his breath. 

"What is it Boss?" a man walked up to him.

"They're gone. They vanished Yahya," he said to him.

Yahya heard a sound behind him. "The hostages are giving us trouble Sam," a woman said to him.

"Wait at the car Haqikah. We will come out soon and if they don't shut up, kill them." Sam looked at the walls surrounding him. "I can't believe this," he screamed and turned around. He walked out of the tomb and looked at the hostages.

"Are there secret rooms?" he asked Stephen and pointed towards the tomb.

"I don't know," Stephen answered.

Sam was not pleased with that answered and punched him in his stomach. "Are there secret rooms?" he repeated with anger in his voice.

"I really don't know." Stephen was lying on the ground. He saw Sam foot come towards him. He tried to block the kick with his hands but was to late. Sam's foot landed in his face, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile Grissom woke up. He looked around him, he was a little disorientated. When he saw Sara, he immediately snapped back to reality.

"Sara? Are you awake?" he crawled slowly towards her but saw that she was still unconscious. "Sara? Please wake up," Grissom pleaded softly.

"She will be sleeping for awhile," someone said towards Grissom.

Grissom turned and saw the man he saw before, the Pharaoh. "Who are you and what did you do to us?" he screamed.

"Sssttt…keep your voice down. We saw some people outside the tomb. They shouldn't be here," Adom whispered. "We don't want to hurt you and the woman, we are just protecting you."

Grissom saw an other man sitting not far from Adom…and someone else…Matthew.

"I'm Adom and that's Bomani. We are the helpers who found this tomb. We are trying to protect the tomb from robbers," Adom explained to Grissom.

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle," Grissom looked down and shifted Sara so she lying in his arms.

"Sorry we scared you," Bomani apologized.

"Do you know those people outside?" Grissom looked up.

"I recognized two of them. They both worked together with Matthew," he said and pointed towards him.

"Must be Hunter and Stephen," Grissom looked down at Sara's sleeping form.

"One of those men was carrying a gun. That's when I knew your lives were in danger." Adom stood up and walked towards Matthew's sleeping form. He crouched next to him and checked his pulse. "He should be awake by now." Adom looked up towards Bomani. "How much did you use?" Adom questioned him. "Maybe a little too much," Bomani shrugged.

"He will be out for a couple of hours. Nothing to worry about," he said calmly.

"Doesn't Adom stands for: receives help from the Gods?" Grissom didn't realized that said that aloud.

"Yes it does," Adom laughed quietly. 

"Do you know what my name stands for?" Bomani asked curiously.

"Let me think…" after a moment Grissom looked at Bomani, "Warrior…your name stands for Warrior." Grissom looked at him and saw him nod.

"How do you know this?" Bomani wanted to know.

"Matthew and I studied together," Grissom explained to them.

"So you are an Egyptologist too," Bomani looked at him. "You don't look like one."

"No, I'm not." Grissom smiled. "I'm an Entomologist."

"Bugs?" Adom looked at Bomani.

"Yes, bugs." Grissom looked down when he felt Sara stir in his arms.

"Is she also an Entomologist?" Bomani said when he saw he waking up.

"No, she is…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Grissom…" Sara whispered and opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm here Sara. Everything is ok," He soothed her and kissed her temple.

"That man…Pharaoh…curse of the Pharaoh," she tried to stay awake but she lost the battle, she fell back asleep.

"Curse of the Pharaoh…" Bomani laughed together with Adom. "It's a myth," Adom smiled.

"When can we leave this place?" Grissom looked at both men.

"If the men are gone, we can leave." Bomani walked towards the door and opened it a little. He snuck out and scrawled towards the exit. When he saw that the cars were gone, he ran back towards the hidden room.

"They're gone, but…" Bomani looked at Adom.

"You have to hide. These people will come after you," he told Grissom. "They will kill you if they have the chance."

"What can we do?" Grissom looked at Sara and feared for her safety.

"You both can stay with my uncle for a couple of days. You have to stay there until they caught those robbers." Bomani walked over to Matthew and picked him up.

"We have to go to a seminar. We just can't stay away like that," Grissom couldn't believe his ears, but knew they were right. He didn't want to risk losing their lives.

"You have to. You have no choice, if you don't do this they will kill you." Adom opened the door for Bomani and Matthew. "We have to go know."

Grissom gently picked Sara up and carried her outside.

TBC…


End file.
